Jerome
Anime A trained guard dog and assassin. He was sent after Kaibutsu by its creators to destroy it. He originally had 15 subordinates; the last four of them were killed by Kaibutsu. He became Weed's advisor,and taught him how to fight better. When a human shot his leg with a bullet, the Koga ninja dog Tesshin offered to take it out one night. But Jerome told Tesshin to keep the bullet in his leg as a punishment for his previous actions. Later he was driven out when he murdered two of Hougen's assassins. He worked for Weed independently from then on.. He drowned after Hougen threw him into a river. Before his death, he eagerly awaits to meet his fallen comrades again and, interestingly, Kaibutsu too. Manga Jerome was one of those guard dogs who should make sure that Kaibutsu didn’t escape from the scientific institute. When Kaibutsu escapes anyway, Jerome and his soldiers does everything they can to stop him. Jerome meets Weed in the mountains of Ou where he at once realises that he is the son of Gin. He now tries to get Weed to join the fight against Kaibutsu and succed. During the fight, Kaibutsu kills all of Jerome’s soldiers and hurts Jerome badly. However, Kaibutsu dies and Jerome survives. He now join Weed’s group to find and help Weed’s father -Gin, the Great Leader of Ou. When some humans shot at Weed’s pack. Jerome gets shot in the leg and has to fight one of the humans’ dogs called Ron. Ron bites off Jerome’s ear but looses the fight. Jerome is known in the pack as the assasin, a name which he lives up to. When he discovers two of Hougen's spies, he kills them even though Weed told him to leave them alone. As a punishment, Weed sends him away from his pack. However, Jerome does not leave Weed entirely, but stays close in case something should happen He is welcomed back when the fight against Hougen begins. Jerome and Weed are the first to feel Hougen's fangs and they are thrown into a roaring river. Here, Jerome nearly kills himself when trying to keep Weed's head above the water. Because of this, Jerome cannot participate in the final battle, but is brought to the human, Daisuke, by GB. Here he encounters Yukimura, Weed's older brother. When Weed comes to search for Jerome, he too meets Yukimura. All of them joins forces and kill the baboon general, Shougun who threatens to take over Yukimura's territory. Again, Jerome manage to escape Weed and flee to Hokkaido where he hides in shame over his past (By this it is ment the episode where he killed Hougen's spies). In Hokkaido, Jerome meets the Sibirian husky, Hakuro - an old Ou warrior. Hakuro tells Jerome to watch out, since intruders has starten to threaten their land. Jerome doesn't listen very carefully and is soon face to face with one of the intruders, a female German shepherd called Lydia. Lydia lures him into an ambush where the leader of the intruders, a German shepherd called Victor, attacks him. Jerome is seriously wounded and taken hostage. Lydia tries to trick him into telling where Hakuro is hiding, but insted she's tricked by Jerome. He fakes the seriousness of his wounds and Lydia believes that there's no need to guide him. Jerome escapes as soon as she has left and flees back to Hakuro who leaves him to recover at the Collie, Ramu's home. When recovered, Jerome runs back to help Hakuro, only to find him killed by Victor. Unluckly, he bumps into Victor and is taken hostage once more. However, he is not killed since Lydia manage to convince Victor that they need Jerome alive. Slowly, Jerome starts to fancy Lydia and they both fall in love. Victor leaves Jerome behind, guarded by Lydia. Suddenly, the Ou commander, Akame appears and followers Jerome to the Ou army's base for safety. Jerome folows Gin's platoon when they are all taken hostages by Victor in a gorge. Category:German Shepherds Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Jerome's Squad